Dragonball Ultima
by Cyber Dragoon
Summary: REWRITTEN Prologue and Chapter 1! Ranma and Goku meet not long after a craze set of misfortunes for Ranma at Jusenkyo. This is a rewrite of A Chance Encounter. Please R
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This is the start of a complete rewrite of DBU, the reason for this, is that I don't like the way the story was progressing before, and now have new ideas, and hopefully can better put those ideas down. Hopefully I can actually get the story going somewhere this time. Also, the reason behind this story. I like Dragonball Z, I really do, but my favorite character (Gohan) ends up a wimp compared to what he could have been, and the fights... The fights are more brawls than martial arts. So place Ranma 1/2 characters in a position to get the DBZ character to at least give a Somewhat decent showing of martial arts, beyond punch, kick, block which is all they ever really seem to do other than ki blasts. I'm using Ranma 1/2 because that is my favorite martial arts anime, and the one I'm most familiar with. Beyond that, it's my story, so while critisizm is accepted, don't critisize me on my use of certain characters in certain ways, my portrayals of character that end up ooc (my story, so their in character for this story), or the way the story progresses. After all, If you really hate the story, why read it, or if you like the idea, but don't like the way I'm writing it, Make your own attempt at writting it. If you do make your own attempt, let me know, I would like to read those story's to see how they progress, and maybe even give my opinon on the story. Also, if some things are wrong by the timeline of the anime or manga, then this was done to make the story flow, or I just couldn't remember the events properly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, or Dragonball. I would put who does, but I'm not in the mood to go searching for the names. Any characters, or events that do not happen or are not a part of these two franchises, is clearly my doing as I clearly had a need for some form of plot device or character to move the story forward.

Dragonball Ultima: Prologue

Deep in the wilds of a region known as China, there lies a mythical training ground called Jusenkyo. A mysty vale, enshouded in mystery and death, know by the locals as the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. The ominous quiet that enshrouds this area is soon broken by shrieks of rage, and extream violence.

Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu (commonly refered to as Anything Goes Martial Arts), was in an extreamly volotile mood at finding out what his father had just done to him. Whether the old man had meant to do it or not was not the point. Ranma was currently sitting on the ground, staring in anger at his father, while a kettle was heating its way to boiling on the camp fire that was between them. The guide was babling about something, but Ranma wasn't really paying attention, being irritable, cold, and wet just made for a real rotten day. And the worst part was, Ranma was no longer a boy. At 14 years old, Ranma was now officially of the fairer sex.

"Ya know, this is all your fault old man!" Ranma said. "If ya hadn't decided ta come here early, this wouldn't have happened. What did ya do ta make ya decide to come here so soon anyway?!" Genma looked at Ranma then looked back at the kettle, the bandages wrapped tightly around his body and jaw making answering difficult and tedious so he didn't. 'Besides' he though, 'Once the water's heated, we can get the boy back to normal, then everything will stay on track.'

The wistling of the kettle drew everyone's attention to it. The guide got up, grabed the kettle, and brought it over to Ranma. Quickly pouring it on her before it had a chance to cool down, there was only shocked silence as nothing happened. "I thought you said that would get the boy back to normal." Genma said to the guide in irritation.

The guide nodded rappidly. "Not know what wrong with curse. Only thing this one can say is that spring young mister Customer fall in newer and stronger than rest. May be permament. Not know."

A growling sound drew their attention back to Ranma. She had stood up, and the tail she had gained with the curse was puffed out, and swiching rather erratically. "Old Man... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" She yelled before launching herself at Genma.

Later that night, Ranma looked up from where she was laying, pretending to sleep. The guide and her father were asleep. 'Village of the Amazons. No thank you. If pops thinks it's a good idea, then it's probably not.' She though. She had been thinking about various things since getting dunked in the cursed spring, and the one thing she knew, was that sticking with her father was probably the worst idea ever. 'If I gotta live like this for the rest of my life, I'm not gonna let pops help ruin my life more then he has already. I'm gonna take control, but first, I gotta leave him behind.'

Getting up slowly, and moving silently over to Genma, Ranma hit one of the sleep shiatsu points that one of the recent senseis she had, had taught her. "Don't worry pop, I'm gonna achieve my dreams. The same one's you helped me build for myself, but I'm gonna achieve them my way." With that she went over and made sure the guide was asleep, then went through Genma's pack for anything useful. A little bit of money, some food, and several sets of scrolls she'd not seen before turned up. Also was some paper and writing materials that she used to leave a brief message.

Pops

Gone to achieve my dreams my way.

Not gonna let you mess my life up anymore.

Ranma

Packing everything up, she placed the note securely on Genma's pack, then stood up, and walked off into the night. 'Well, it's off to a new adventure for me. Hopefully this way will get me back to civilization, or at least some sembalance of it.

_-DBU-_

3 weeks later

Goku ducked as yet another Red Ribbon Army soldier attacked him. This one started with a kick, that developed into a fight that Goku knew well enough he could win.

Duck, block, dodge, block, punch, kick, block, sidestep, kick. Another one bites the dust. Sighing, Goku looked around, he was in a clearing, the next Dragonball was around here somewhere, but once again, the Red Ribbon Army had shown up first, and he was forced to fight them as he tried to find the dragonball. Looking to make sure he was alone before he pulled out the dragon radar, he was startled when the sounds of fighting reached his ears, just as two figures burst into the clearing. The first was a young girl in a red shirt and black pants, who was fighting a Red Ribbon soldier, and this one looked like some sort of officer, though he wasn't sure. The man was throughing punch after punch at the girl, but she just kept right on dodging his strikes. The man was obviously getting mad from the way his face kept getting redder and redder with each failed attack.

"Grrrrr. Little girl, Just give me the dragonball, and I may just let you walk away alive." The man said. The girl smirked at his comment.

"Now why would I do that? Your way to slow to even think about catching me, let alone hurting me." She said. The man got pissed off at this and reached and grabbed the gun that was strapped to his thigh, he brought the gun up and was bringing it to bear, when her foot snapped up, and into his wrist, sending the gun flying from his hand. Following that was a quick series of kicks that tracked up his torso and to his face, followed by a round house kick to the gut that sent him flying back and into a tree, knocking him out. "Don't bring a gun into a martial arts fight." She said, though Goku doubted that the man heard.

"Wow! That was cool!" Goku exclaimed. "Could you show me how to fight like that? Master Roshi barely showed me anything. I'll bet If I knew how to fight like you, I could win next time I get to fight him." The girl looked a little startled at his enthusiasm.

"Um, well I guess I could." She said. Then, after looking around a bit she continued. "We should probably get away from here first. I don't think those guys like me to much for running off with that funny orange ball."

"Yeah, they get really mad at me when I come and get the dragonball before they do. Then again, the fights are really fun, and I even get to make new friends sometimes." Goku said. "I'm Goku by the way. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Ranma, pleased to meet you. Any idea on which way to get out of here?" Ranma asked.

Goku thought for a moment, then smiled "Lets try Nimbus." Ranma looked confused for a moment, then even more so when Goku looked up into the sky and shouted "Flying Nimbus!" The confusion turned to surprise, then wonder when a golden cloud flew down and pulled up to them. "This is Nimbus." Goku said as he hoped up and onto the cloud.

Ranma walked up to the cloud and reached out to it. "Is it safe?" she asked, as she place a hesitant hand on it.

"Oh yeah. I fly all around on Nimbus. Come on. Try getting on. Not everyone's able to fly on Nimbus. Only certain types of people are able to get on, though I can't remember what type Master Roshi said." Gokus looked up trying to remember what Roshi had said. Ranma looked uncertain, but decided to give it a go. With a short hop, she was up above Nimbus, her eyes closed as she braced for a crash back to the ground. Instead of hard ground the felt a soft comfortable almost airy feel seeming to caress her legs as she settled down onto the cloud.

"Oh wow, this is so cool!" Ranma said as Goku smiled. "Lets get out of here, I've had a long day.

Goku nodded, then yelled out "Let's go Nimbus!" And with that they were off.

_-DBU-_

Several hours later

After flying til nearly sunset, the two decided to find someplace to camp, and had set down in a clearing. They went about getting a campfire going and gathering some food and setting up a place to sleep. Now they were sitting across form each other finishing up the meal.

"You said that that ball that I got from those guys back there was called a dragonball?" Ranma asked as she reached into her pack and pulled out a cloth covered orb.

"Yeah. There's seven all together. Each one with a differnt number of stars in it. I'm looking for the one my grandfather left me. The four star dragonball. Though since if you gather them, you can call upon the eternal dragon and be granted a wish, I've been gathering them all up, just in case. Besides, it's better than letting those Red Ribbon army guys gather them and make a wish, who knows what they would wish for." Goku said.

"So, has anyone ever gathered them and made a wish before?" Ranma asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah. Me, and Bulma, and Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar gathered them all and got to make a wish. That's why I'm searching for them. When you make a wish, they turn to stone and are scattered all over the world. Then one year later, they return to normal." Goku explained. Ranma looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then she looked back toward Goku.

"You said your grandfather left one to you?" she asked "So then, does that mean he's..." she trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase the question.

"He died years ago. Killed by a wild animal."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Ranma said. Looking down at the ground.

"No, it's ok. I'm not upset." Goku said. The two were quiet for several minutes before Ranma stood and streached, her tail uncoiling from her waist as she did. Goku was surprised when he saw her tail.

"Oh wow, you've got a tail too?" He asked.

"Um, well, yeah, though I'm not sure why. I've only had it for a few weeks." Ranma said. She smiled slightly at that.

"Really? I've always had mine." Goku said.

"Really now?" Ranma said. She looked at Goku for a minute. "Goku, could you stand up?" Goku nodded and stood up. She looked him up and down for a moment. "The four star is precious to you right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Goku said.

"Tell you what. Lets train together. Gather those Dragonballs. Then protect them from people who would use them for bad or evil things." Ranma said, while thinking 'Though I do have a wish I would like to make, I'll get to know you first Goku. See if your worth helping to keep those dragonballs safe. Besides, this body is able to get better faster than my old one, though I still have to work for it, which is a good thing.'

Goku's answering smile at her statement had Ranma smiling too. "Really, that's great. All the cool moves you know and can teach me. And I'll teach you things I know. Then we can get better, then I can win against Master Roshie!" Goku exclaimed.

Ranma laughed at his enthusiasm. "Just remember that. I can tell your good, but your not quite to my level. There are always those better than you. and you'll never meet them unless you go looking for them. Always remeber that. You strive for excelence in fighting, you must always remeber, even if you are the best there is, there is always someone better. Whether in the past or future. Never stop growing. If you want to know martial excelence for the rest of your life, keep learning, never stop, and always strive to meet your better in even combat as equals." Goku paused in thought, then looking directly at Ranma, nodded.

Authors Note 2: Now, before anyone complains about how ooc Ranma seems, let me put this out there. I've put Ranma visiting Jusenkyo and leaving Genma at the age of 14, hence Ranma hasn't really started to best Genma quite yet, as such, the teachings of the other sensei is still sticking in Ranma's mind. Genma's teachings as such are not quite as profound as when Ranma regularly beats Genma, at which point Ranma's ego and confidence start overiding the common sence teachings that had been taught by others before. And yes this is a female Ranma story so to speak, that is all I'm gonna say as I don't wish to ruin anything about the story for others.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Dragonball Ultima

Chapter 1: Meetings

Wind was whipping around her as she flew. She had to hurry.

A noise behind signaled the others were there.

Ahead, a flash a flight. A ki attack.

Three figures where the flash was from. Two together though falling away from each other.

The third lowering his arm. Piccolo.

The others, She didn't recognize one, but the other.... No...

GOKU!!!

No. Please No.

Be alive. Be alive.

Where's Gohan?

Land rushed up as she landed. Running now to Goku's side.

A smile. Like always. The big goof.

He's hurt, yet he still smiles for her. He's dieing, a hole through his chest.

Noises nearby don't distract her as she kneels next to Goku, a smile on her face. Tears now starting to flow.

His hand rises, brushing tears from her face.

Where's Gohan?

No. No more of them. One year.

Goku smiles. Fading. Fading away. No!!

Goku!!

Come back.

Where's Gohan? Where?

Gohan? There.

Piccolo. No, not my son. Not after losing Goku.

Gohan. Time to go. Time to train. Daddy will be back.

Got to train. Need to Train. Need to.

Goku!! Come back!!!

_-DBU-_

Ranma woke with a start from the dream. Though this dream was a nightmarish reality for her and Gohan. Goku was gone, dead. Super strong aliens were on their way, Two days, it's only been two days, and already she was missing Goku dearly. His strength, his smile, his love of fighting. Everything that had helped Ranma get through the years they had known each other. Everything that had lead to them getting married. The very things that had given her the comfort and will to have Gohan. Gone. Though it was only for a year, after only two days, she could already feel the desperate loneliness of their separation. It was only then that she realized how little time they had truly spent apart over the last eleven years. Friends, enemies, and rivals. Always together. Now alone. Now it's for Gohan. Till Goku's back, she needed to concentrate on Gohan.

Looking around, she saw the two other figures. Gohan sleeping next to her, and Piccolo meditating across the fire from them. Piccolo's eyes opened and regarded her. She gazed back at him, unflinching, a slight bit of hate welling up, but quickly pushed down. They needed to work together. They needed to get stronger. Goku was doing that in other world, she needed to do that here, and the only way to do that was sitting across from her right now.

"Don't think I like you." She suddenly said, quietly so as not to awaken Gohan. "Truly, I hate you right now. I hate that it was you that killed Goku. I would kill you where you stand if it wasn't for the fact that Goku knew what he was doing. That he let you do that. Much as I hate you right now, we need to work together. I'll not let you corrupt Gohan, but he does need to get stronger. Just like us, we need to get stronger so that we can stand with Goku when he returns."

Piccolo was quiet for a minute, and then nodded. "Much as I dislike it. Yes, we do need to get stronger, but when will we start training?"

Ranma let out a slight laugh. "I know your training. Trying to increase your reserves. You need to increase your speed, power, style, and skill along with your reserves." she said. "I need to make a few stops. Gather some supplies. Plus I felt a rather strong ki when we passed over that last town. I plan on checking that out before we start training. The more people we have to face them, hopefully the better our chances of survival." She paused there. Piccolo seemed to just stare at the fire for several minutes before nodding his acceptance of her words. "You just be ready for when we do start training. You've not trained with me before, nor have you truly fought me before. I think you'll be in for a surprise. Anyway, I should try to get some more sleep." A yawn chose that moment to burst out. As she rolled over and lay down to sleep, she though 'Goku, please be safe.' then was asleep.

_-DBU-_

'Smack' 'Smack' 'Slam' 'Smack' 'Crunch'

Bulma winced as she heard the sounds coming from the training room she had installed since ChiChi had moved in all those years ago. Really, how was she to know that the girl would be a trainaholic? Seriously, since 'losing' Goku to Ranma, the girl spent all her time training, and would challenge Ranma any chance she got. Hell, if it hadn't been for the fact that Ranma was late getting to the island, or the rather tragic events of two days prior, Bulma was almost absolutely sure it would have turned into another bout between the two women, though Ranma seemed to find immense joy in those matches.

'Slam' Slam' 'Crunch' 'Shatter'

Oh dear, what now, there's no glass in that room. Seriously, Chichi needed to find somewhere else to train or something. Bulma like the woman, truly she did. Chichi was one of her two best female friends, the other being, ironically, Ranma, but the woman was a terror for training rooms. Now, with this new threat looming over their heads, Chichi would probably train till she dropped, or Bulma dragged her out to eat. Actually now that she thought about it, that sounded more like breaking dishes than glass. Oh dear.

"ChiChi!!! What did you break now!?" Bulma yelled out to her friend. The silence that followed was almost scary.

"Um, just a plate.... and a bowl.... maybe that nice mug your mother got you for Christmas." Oh dear, this was turning out to be a bad day, and it was barely four in the morning.

_-DBU-_

Ranma was walking through the town, Gohan at her side since she didn't dare leave him alone with Piccolo, no telling what that evil bastard would do to her little boy. He needed to learn how to fight, not gain any weird ideas, like taking over the world or some such nonsense that she was sure the big green man would try to instill into Gohan along with whatever he might teach him. Or he might just abandon him in the wilderness, let him learn to fight the hard way. Yeah, that sounded more likely. Still, she had to gather supplies, most of which they already gathered, plus she wanted to check out that strong ki source.

Ranma paused as she let her senses spread out. Oh, it wasn't just one, there were two, plus a third, that while weaker, was still stronger than average. The two stronger ones were nearby. Looking around as they walked, Ranma spotted a park that the ki sources seemed to come from. "Come on Gohan, we're going to visit the park for a little while." Ranma said. Gohan looked up from where he had been staring at the ground, and looked off toward the park. Ranma stepped in front of him, and then knelt down to look him in the eyes at his level. "Gohan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure mommy. Daddy's gone. You said he's coming back, but that he's going to be gone for a long time. Is it my fault that he went away? Did I do something wrong? Is it because I let that man take me?" Gohan said, unshed tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh Gohan. No. It's not your fault." Ranma said as she gathered him into her arms. "Daddy just had to go and train somewhere far away. He had to go, so he could get strong enough to protect us all." She pulled back and smiled at him. "And you know what. We're gonna train hard, so that he doesn't have to protect us, so that we can stand with him and help him protect everyone else."

"Really?" Gohan asked, a big smile coming out to shine. Ranma nodded, he smile widening some at seeing Gohan happy.

"Now, lets go to the park. Mommy's looking for someone, and who knows, maybe you'll make a new friend while here." After that the two entered the park, and were walking around, when Ranma finally spotted the sources of the two ki's that she had been feeling since she flew over the city the night before. One was a woman, around her age, and the other was a little girl around Gohan's age. Both the woman and the girl had black hair, though the woman's eyes seemed to be almost black in color, while the girl had blue eyes. The woman was sitting on a bench watching over the girl, who was playing in one of the sandboxes set up in that section of the park. "Gohan, why don't you go and have some fun." Ranma told Gohan, while waving him over toward the sandbox. "I'm gonna go sit on the benches, you go have fun for a bit." Gohan looked up at Ranma and nodded before heading over to the sandbox. Ranma went over and sat on the other end of the bench that the woman was sitting on. The two sat watching the children for a while, Gohan, though a little shy at first was dragged into helping the little girl rather quickly.

"Your son?" The woman suddenly asked, actually managing to startle Ranma.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Gohan, he's four, and already taking after his father in so many ways." Ranma said, a slight smile adorning her face before her smile fell at the thought of Goku.

"Is everything alright?" the woman asked.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine. It's just; Goku had to go far away to train, and left Gohan and me behind. Not that I envy where he's going to train. Now I find that I'm left to train Gohan largely by myself. You must know how it is. I can feel how powerful you are. You know something about fighting yourself." At that, Ranma cut herself off from speaking more and looked away, not sure why she was suddenly dropping all this onto a complete stranger, who's name she hadn't even learned yet.

"Yes, I know what it's like. At least a bit anyway. " The woman said. "I'm Mirin by the way, Satan Mirin. The little girl playing with your son is my daughter Videl."

Ranma turned back toward Mirin. "I'm Son Ranma. Pleased to meet you." Right about then, the two women heard their children coming up to them.

"Mommy, Mommy, guess what!" Videl was chanting as she ran up, Gohan trailing behind. "Mommy, he's got at tail to!" At those words, Ranma looked behind the girl around her waist, and caught sight of a rather furry belt. Ranma stiffened in shock. Though Goku's tail had been removed years before, Ranma's wasn't since for some reason the moon didn't affect her the way it did Goku, and they hadn't removed Gohan's, since they hadn't yet found out if the moon affected him the way it did Goku.

Ranma quickly got over her shock though and looked up at the other woman. Mirin was looking at her in shock, and maybe a little distress also. "Mirin, does the word Saiyan, mean anything to you?" Ranma asked, though from the way Mirin suddenly paled, Ranma was pretty sure of the answer.

"Wh.. Why do you ask? Your not with them are you?" Mirin asked, suddenly fearful, she grabbed Videl and seemed to be looking for a way to escape.

"No. I was born here on Earth. But my husband Goku, and a few of his friends encountered one several days ago. Though they defeated him, there are two more on the way. Their far more powerful than the one that came was here before." Ranma said. Mirin seemed to calm down a bit, but the tension was still there.

"They're coming here? Do you know why?" Mirin asked.

"Several reason's, but mostly I think because Goku apparently is a Saiyan, but bumped his head soon after arriving, and forgot what he was supposed to do, and became the good and loving person that he is today." Ranma looked calmly at Mirin, and Mirin seemed to think for a minute before coming to some kind of decision.

"I can help. I was born on Vegeta, the home world of the Saiyans. I am Saiyan, though I was sent away years ago by my parents to protect me. Though I don't remember much, I do know enough. Plus, if they're coming here, I'll need to be able to protect myself. No telling what will happen."

The two ushered Gohan and Videl back to the sandbox to keep playing for a bit while the two talked, and made a few tentative plans. About twenty minutes later, the two bid each other farewell and left the park in opposite directions.

"So, Gohan. What did you think of Videl?" Ranma asked her son.

"She nice. We're friends now." He said.

"That's good." Ranma said. The two continued with the rest of their shopping before heading out of town to fly back to the camp.

_-DBU-_

Ranma and Gohan arrived back at the campsite as dusk neared. Piccolo was sitting in mid air, concentrating his ki, pressing and moving it. It was a rather decent exercise for ki control and reserve building. Ranma set Gohan down, and then went to her pack to store the capsules of extra supplies she had picked up. Gohan was watching Piccolo with interest as Ranma came back over. When she sat down beside Gohan, Piccolo opened his eyes and settled back down to the ground.

"So how did your trip go?" he asked.

"Fine. Found the source. It was actually two people. A woman, and a young girl. Their gonna join us with training, but I need to warn you now. It turns out that Goku, Gohan, and I aren't the only Saiyans on Earth. The woman's also Saiyan, though I get the feeling that the girl might only be half. Now, Mirin, that's the woman, hasn't been in contact with the Saiyans, seeing as how their home world was blown up, and she had no idea that it wasn't there anymore." Ranma pause to take a breath and gather her thoughts. There's going to be at least four of us, maybe up to five, depending on if Mirin brings her daughter. We're going to have to train, and train hard. Also, we're probably gonna have to use any shortcuts we can think of, especially for the kids. I'm sure between me, you and Mirin we and get Gohan up to speed quickly, while still improving ourselves." Ranma stopped and seemed to regard Piccolo for a minute.

Piccolo nodded once, then closed his eyes and went back to his meditating. Ranma sighed at that.

Looking down at Gohan, she smiled. "Hungry?" she asked. Gohan just nodded. "Well then. Lets make some dinner. I'm hungry to."

_-DBU-_

The next morning, Ranma and Gohan were just finishing breakfast when Ranma and Piccolo felt two ki presence approaching their campsite. Ranma looked up, then smiled lightly as she took off to greet the new comers after telling Gohan to stay put. Several minutes later, Ranma, Mirin, Piccolo, Gohan, and Videl were all sitting around the campfire.

Piccolo was back to meditating.

Gohan and Videl were whispering to each other and glancing over at Piccolo every few minutes.

Ranma and Mirin were discussing training, and several other things.

"Yeah, I told Herc that I was going to take Videl out on a training trip. Told him that this would get us out from underfoot while he started his training for the World Martial Arts Tournament. He's one of the top fighters around, at least the ones that don't use ki anyway. I'm not much of a good fighter, but because of my Saiyan heritage and the basic ki training that I did have when I was a child, I can trounce him even on my worst days."

Ranma nodded at that. "Yeah. There are lots of great and really talented fighters out there. It's just that not many of them take to the spiritual aspect of ki training that would allow them to truly be some awesome fighters."

"Yep, that's about the sum of it. Now, how is this going to work? We've got what, one year. I don't know about you, but I didn't think it was possible to train up as much as we need to in that short a period of time." Mirin said.

"It is possible. It's just that none of us will like it. And most likely we'll be sore, tired, and hungry for most of the next year. Also there are several shortcuts we can use, especially with the children. Now, are you sure about this? I can guarantee that the next year will be a pain filled one. If you truly wish to get stronger, to help fight them when they get here, then it'll be anything goes as far as training. We don't have time for anything less." Ranma stated, a strong sense of determination about her.

"Yes. I know that, I understand that. I will fight. I know what the Saiyans were like, I know what will most likely happen if they should win. So this is the path I chose." Ranma nodded. Then looked toward the kids.

"I wish we didn't have to drag them into this, but we'll need every person we can get. We don't have the luxury of wishful thinking. So long as we survive, if the worst should happen, at least we'll have the dragonballs." Mirin looked curiously at Ranma

"Dragonballs?" Ranma looked at Mirin, then looked away.

"Ah, later. Come on, we need to talk more about the training. We have to figure out how much we need to improve, and how to get there." Ranma sighed at this point. "You know. This is gonna be One long year." Mirin nodded at that, a slight shiver going up her spine.

_-DBU-_

After about another hour of talking, the five packed up and left the area to find a suitably deserted area for the training. Hours later, they finally found a good area, but unfortunately it was nearing dark, so they found a spot to camp, and set up for dinner. After eating, it was straight to bed for an early start the next day. Day one of training dawned bright and early on the group as they flew over to the area they would begin their training. Ranma looked upon them and grinned. "Alright everyone. Lets get one thing straight. We are here to train, to get to be the best fighters that Earth has to offer. Today marks the beginning of our year hell." She then looked at Piccolo, and her grin morphed into something much more sinister, and for the first time, Piccolo found himself wondering why he decided he needed to tag along to train his rivals son. He just knew this was going to be one of his dumber ideas.

Authors Note: Yes I brought Videl in really early, but then, Videl is my second favorite character in DBZ. Not only that, but I have my preferences on certain scenarios when it comes to fanfics, and so, I tend to write those, or want to read them, even if the idea is not very common. One of my favorite scenarios is where Videl is actually part Saiyan, and her mother generally full saiyan.


End file.
